Days Of Future Past: The Final Moments Of Ororo Munroe
by Mariow1991
Summary: This fanfic is a short story about the last few moments of Storm's Life during the Days Of Future Past movie timeline. It covers the moments before The Sentinel attack and the moments after she is killed. Please comment, share, and rate. I also own nothing and each and every person in this story and it's settings belong to Marvel Comics and Fox. No copyright infringement meant.


This is a fanfiction covering the last moments of X-Woman Ororo Munroe's (aka Storm) life during the Days of Future Past Film. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

I looked out over the balcony ledge of the abandoned temple but saw nothing. We'd been here almost three nights and still nothing had changed. I have always had faith in the Professor's vision of a better, peaceful world. But, the exact opposite had happened. So many of the people I knew and loved were gone. Hank, Jimmy, Jubilee, and so many more had died at the hand of these demon robots. I had always felt that humans were incapable of changing. That their hate would one day be the death of all mutants. And now here we are. Only a small handful left. When the Professor told us his plan, a small sliver of hope struck us. I knew that some of us could cease to exist or not even be born if we were to succeed. But it was worthy risk. Now I can only pray that Logan pulls through. I wish he were here to give me hope. For the last ten years, he has been my rock. And now the love that we have will be forgotten. At least I was left with a final kiss. Bishop placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Do you think that this can really work?" He asks

"I believe in him. And I believe in the Professor."

"But, do you think this will work?" He asks me again. I look back over the balcony. I honestly don't know.

"You control the weather. That must come in handy. Kitty and Bobby have told us much of how you and your people have been a leading force in destroying these things. We have survived by going back in time and stopping our fates from occurring. But you, you have gotten by by pure strategy and power."

"There have been too many close calls. Wolverine can cut through them with his claws. Magneto uses his control over magnetism to fight. But, I use the elements. The Sentinels can adapt to any mutant ability. But, there are many ways to manipulate the weather. That's the only way we have stayed alive. But, soon nothing will be able to stop them. That is unless we..."

There's a great shift in the air. I can feel it like a dagger to my very core. Something big is approaching.

"There's twelve carriers inbound! Ten miles!" Warpath yells.

I turn and see everyone ready themselves. Though, there is fear etched across every one of their faces. Erik is now out here and ready to help. I may have residual hate for that man, but Great Gaea, am I glad he's here.

"We can't stop that many." says Bishop.

He's right of course. A carrier can hold at least fifty Sentinels at a time, "No, but we can slow them down."

I take to the sky. Instantly the clouds awaken at my presence and herald forth their infinite power. Though the Sentinel carriers are far, I can see them perfectly. The hurricane strength winds begins to rush around the carriers and knock them into each other. I attempt to force more into the sides of the mountain tops. I succeed. But, not before the Sentinels are deployed. Lightning responds before I even think to unleash it. I can feel the energy rush through my body.

"Storm!" I hear Bishop yell. Blink stands next to him.

His powers are only active when he is pumped with some form of energy. I thrust my hand out and unleash lightning from my finger tips directly at him. When his eyes glow red, I know he's had enough.

I see a portal open in front of him and he begins to take out some of the Sentinels. The lightning is now becoming ineffective. I focus harder and attempt to increase the voltage. But, it's failing. I cannot create a tornado. A small one would be ineffective and one too large could destroy more than just the Sentinels. I feel another shift in the air from behind me. I dare a look back and see that Erik is moving the Black Bird. I don't need an explanation. The power source of the jet plus my lightning could cause an explosion that may just wipe them out. He has removed enough pieces for me to strike the source directly. I mentally call upon the full force of lightning to me. The energy is great and screams for release. With all I have, I force the lightning from my body and strike the power source directly. Almost instantly the explosion begins. I drop to my knees and take cover behind the ledge. Debris flies above and around me. I hope that the others are okay. The pure force of the explosion could kill one of them if they hadn't taken cover. After a few moments of silence I stand and look out. Not a Sentinel in sight. I change my sight again to see in energy patterns. Nothing. Changing back to normal sight I check on the rest of the team.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask. I look out at over the other side, ignoring the eery feeling poking at my heart. That's when I see Erik pull something from his stomach. An ache to help him pulls over me. Before I could summon the wind to carry me, I feel a pain like nothing I have ever felt. And instantly it is gone.

Everything around me is white. I look around and see nothing. Just white.

"Welcome, Ororo."

I know that voice. It's a voice from long ago. One I haven't heard since I was a little girl. I turn and see a red headed woman with blue eyes, clocked in white robes.

"Gaea!" I say before dropping to my knees and bowing. I feel her hands graze my shoulders and she lifts me to my feet.

"My child, you have fought valiantly. It fills my heart with pride."

"But, I failed. I failed the Professor, Logan, and so many more." I say as tears fill my eyes.

"My dear, you have helped so many. Fret not, my Daughter. Because, everything you know has been changed. When you wake, none of this will have occurred."

I looked at her and realization strikes me, "He's succeeded."

Gaea nodded her head and hugged me, "You could never fail me child. You were blessed with your gifts because there is more purity in you than there is in any human. Now wake my child into the new world."

"Wait, will I remember anything? Will I remember you?"

"No, my child. But, you will always know that I am with you. Until, we meet again Ororo."

Gaea disappeared and every memory I had ever had swirled around me and entered into my chest. I looked around and saw a door and with a final breath, I walked into a new life.


End file.
